


cat person

by seirensen



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, gay moments but nothing outright shippy i dont think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirensen/pseuds/seirensen
Summary: Tsugumi was definitely a cat person.





	cat person

**Author's Note:**

> im trying this thing where i write smaller things that i don't obsess over for 6+ months. 
> 
> instead i went to the other extreme: i wrote this in a day. enjoy.

There are two kinds of people in this world: dog people and cat people.

If you had to make Tsugumi choose, she'd definitely call herself a cat person. It's not so much that she hated dogs. Dogs were cute! She just preferred cats. How could you not? They're such wonderful creatures! They’re so round and soft, and there’s nothing cuter than a cat’s little face. They seem so aloof too, but are always up to silly antics that never fail to make you laugh. And have you seen them when they loaf? Perfection, at the highest level. 

But she did still like dogs.

Yes, definitely loved dogs.

At least, that’s what she told herself as she stared down the biggest dog she’d ever seen.

Yes, this giant dog, that almost lumbered over Tsugumi while it was sitting down, and who currently held her wallet in its massive jaw, was the cutest thing she’d ever seen! Yep! Definitely! Totally adorable and not frightening in any way, shape, or form! 

Meanwhile, the more logical side of her brain berated her for even getting stuck in this situation. Good job, Tsugumi, this is what you get for losing your wallet! Now you’re here in this park in the middle of the night with this huge dog that could probably kill you with a glare! And it really looked like it was trying to!!

“...ah...ahaha…” She stepped back. “G-Good doggy?”

It didn’t seem amused. In fact, it felt like the canine’s plenty-scary glare only got scarier. It wasn’t snarling or anything, but she could hear the loud thumping of its tail on the ground. Oh dear gods, if its tail was strong enough to make that loud of a noise, what did that say about the rest of it?!

It leaned forward.

Tsugumi leaned back.

Well, this was the end. Afterglow would have to find a new keyboardist. Goodbye, cruel world!

The dog dropped the wallet. It took a step back, then leaned down and nudged the wallet forward with its snout.

“...Huh?” Tsugumi looked at the wallet, and then back up at the dog. “Is it okay?” 

The dog merely stared at her blankly. With a shaky hand and without taking eyes off the dog, she carefully picked up the wallet.

“Thank you…!” Maybe it wasn’t as scary as it seemed! She reached out to give the dog a contradulatory pet. It seemed to lean in for a moment, sniffing at her hand, before huffing and trotting off in the opposite direction.

“Ah, wait!” Tsugumi wanted to follow, but after enough distance, it took off into a sprint. She hung her head in shame, sighing. She was so afraid of it, but it was so nice…

Wandering eyes spotted a card case that seemed to be right where her wallet dropped. She picked it up, eyes widening as she saw the content inside. A Hanasakigawa ID card, belonging to…

 

* * *

 

“Sayo-san!”

Tsugumi waved Sayo down at the Hanasakigawa gates. Thanks to homeroom ending quicker than usual, she was able to get to Sayo’s school before they let out, though she had to rush. Even through hard panting, she smiled bright at her friend.

“Hazawa-san? What are you doing— did you sprint here?!”

Tsugumi waved a hand reassuringly as she caught her breath. “I wasn’t able to catch you this morning,” because she had stayed up all night thinking about that encounter and woken up late, “but I wanted to give you this as soon as possible!”

Sayo took her ID. “...Where did you find this?”

“In the park near the shopping center… I actually dropped my wallet there last night, and I saw it there while looking for it!”

“A-Ah, I see… thank you.”

Tsugumi laughed. “Well, actually, it’s a funny story… I was looking for my wallet, and then this dog picked it up. I thought it was really big and scary but it was actually really nice! But when it gave me back my wallet, it dropped your ID card too. I thought it was kind of weird, since you have practice on Wednesdays so you’d be nowhere near the shopping center, but then I figured it out!”

“D-Did you?” Sayo’s eyes widened as she rubbed at the back of her neck nervously. “I hadn’t realized it was that obvious… I must be more careful about hiding it.”

“There’s no reason to!” Tsugumi grabbed her free hand.

Sayo turned away, cheeks blushed. “What do you mean? It’s strange, isn’t it?”

“Definitely not! You do really love dogs, after all!”

“Yes, but this is a bit much...”

“It would only make sense that you’d come to own one, Sayo-san!”

“Becoming one is taking it too— I’m sorry, what?”

“...What?”

The two stared at each other blankly as other students passed by them, paying them absolutely no mind.

After a long moment of silence, Sayo strengthened her grip on Tsugumi’s hand and pulled her away from the gates. 

“Ah— Sayo-san?!”

Tsugumi struggled to keep up, but Sayo’s pace stayed steady as she pulled her along down roads and in between buildings she hadn’t realized were in their town. Eventually, Sayo slowed down, making a complete stop in a quiet alleyway. The lack of any young voices chattering away brought Tsugumi nothing but unease. How far away were they from either school that no other high schooler was around?

“I believe there’s been a… misunderstanding, of sorts.” Sayo’s back was still to Tsugumi.

“Sayo-san?”

“I don’t own a dog.”

“...Oh. Then why—”

Tsugumi’s words were caught in her throat. It was such an otherworldly sight, there was no real way to process it logically in her mind. One moment, Sayo was exactly as Tsugumi saw her everyday. The next… well… 

High school girls aren’t supposed to have dog ears, right?

Tsugumi’s mouth hung agape, a hand slowly lifting and falling as she tried desperately to figure out what to say in this situation. Sayo had animal ears! Dog ears, at that! And the shade of them matched her hair! That’s not a normal dog fur color!

Sayo looked back hesitantly. 

“You understand now, right?”

The words came out eventually, “Sayo-san… you’re a—”

“’Werewolf’ would be the correct term for this, yes.”

“How—”

“That.” Sayo shook her head. “Is a long story. One I’d rather not tell at the moment.”

Tsugumi waved her free hand frantically. “Right, right! Sorry…”

“I planned on telling you.” Tsugumi felt the hand holding hers tighten. “But I didn’t know how to breach the topic. Then I saw you looking for something and wanted to help, but you were afraid. I’m not sure how my ID got there, perhaps I dropped it before… you know. I tried to be discreet, but I’m still not used to it all and—”

“Thank you, Sayo-san.” Sayo looked back to see Tsugumi’s reassuring smile. She felt Tsugumi’s hand move to interlock their fingers together. “For telling me. And for helping me last night!”

“Ah… of course…”

“And I won’t tell anyone, I promise!” She shook her hand, nodding confidently.

Sayo smiled, the relief plainly showing on her expression. “Thank you, Hazawa-san.”

Tsugumi grinned. 

Sayo let go of her hand, the warmth lingering on both of their hands. She began to try to retract the dog ears, until she heard Tsugumi call out. Sayo turned around, head cocked slightly in confusion.

“Oh! S-Sorry, I just. Um. I’m sorry about being afraid, yesterday...”

“I don't blame you. A large dog, loose at night would scare anyone—”

“—And! Uh, I wanted to thank the dog, last night. I was worried about it all night. And, well, you _are_ that dog, so—” She looked away, fingers twisting and fidgeting between each other.

She looked at Tsugumi incredulously. “...It’s fine, you already thanked me—”

“C-Can I pet you?!” Both of their faces immediately flushed a dark red. “I-I mean, it’s how I wanted to thank the do— _you_ , thank _you_ last night and…”

It felt like every hair, including the ones on the dog ears, were standing on end. This was… an escalation.

But Sayo didn’t shy away from it. She nodded, and leaned forward.

Sayo’s gaze was glued to the concrete, but she could hear Tsugumi confidently nod before reaching out and scratching at the base of her canine ears.

Tsugumi scratched softly at first, not wanting to hurt Sayo. It wasn’t until she noticed Sayo leaning into her hand that she began to scratch a bit harder. Sayo’s ears fell flat on her head as she continued to lean in, twisting her head ever so slightly to make sure that Tsugumi scratched at the exact right spot. 

Despite her cheeks feeling like they were on fire, Tsugumi laughed happily. Maybe she was slowly being converted into a dog lover...

Unfortunately, that laugh was enough to snap Sayo out of the trance.

Sayo stood up straight, her head pulled out of her reach, eyes darting to every small detail around them that wasn’t Tsugumi. “Yes, well. I must be going now. I'm late. To practice. I trust you not to tell anyone, thank you Hazawa-san I will see you another time then?” Without waiting for an answer, Sayo darted towards the open road.

Tsugumi stood frozen, staring at her hand, shell-shocked by the entire experience. She actually…

...Wait.

“Sayo-san! Sayo-san, you didn’t hide the ears!”

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of these ideas were taken from an original doujin by Fujiyoshi Tsukasa (pixiv id 95950) and then altered slightly for the characters. perhaps i will write a more original sequel. 
> 
> special thanks to meowgon for helping me with the "cats are cute" mini speech at the beginning, i am not a cat person.
> 
> watch me suffer with writing on tumblr or twitter (seirensen and @kishinjou, respectively)


End file.
